Nagano qualification for the 71st Inter High School Mahjong Championships – Final
, Kiyosumi's Saki Miyanaga, Ryuumonbuchi's Koromo Amae, and Kazekoshi's Kana Ikeda]] The team final of the Nagano Prefecture qualification for the 71st Inter High School Mahjong Championships decides the Nagano Prefecture representative at the Inter High. Match ;Vanguard Battle ;Sergeant Battle After Kaori completes a four closed triplets (''Suu Ankou'') yakuman, Mako regrets not having discarded the eight of characters tile . If Kaori ron''ned it, her fourth triplet wouldn't have been considered closed and so she wouldn't have gotten a ''yakuman. ;Lieutenant Battle ;Vice Captain Battle ;Captain Battle Analysis Kiyosumi: * Hisa Takei gained the most points for Kiyosumi, with +39,100 pts. * Mako Someya lost the most points for Kiyosumi, with -19,600 pts. * Nodoka Haramura gained the least points for Kiyosumi, with +6,400 pts. Of all players with a positive score, she gained the least points. * Yuuki Kataoka and Mako Someya were the only people who lost points for Kiyosumi. * Momoko Touyoko and Nodoka Haramura were the only people with a positive score who gained less than +10,000 pts. Ryumonbuchi: * Koromo Amae gained the most points for Ryuumonbuchi, with +35,000 pts. * Jun Inoue lost the most points for Ryuumonbuchi, with -12,300 pts. * Touka Ryuumonbuchi lost the least points for Ryuumonbuchi, with -5,100 pts. * Jun Inoue and Yumi Kajiki lost the exact same points, with -12,300 pts. * Jun Inoue is the only member who is not in Tsuruga who loses the exact same points as someone else. * Hajime Kunihiro Gained the least points for Ryuumonbuchi, with +28,500 pts. * Hajime Kunihiro and Koromo Amae were the only people who gained points for Ryumonbuchi. Tsuruga: * Kaori Senoo gained the most points for Tsuruga, with +30,600 pts. * Mutsuki Tsuyama and Satomi Kanbara lost the most points for Tsuruga with -18,600 pts each. * Yumi Kajiki lost the least points for Tsuruga, with -12,300 pts. * Momoko Touyoko Gained the least points for Tsuruga, with +9,200 pts. * Mutsuki Tsuyama and Satomi Kanbara lost the exact same points, with -18,600 pts. * Kaori Senoo and Momoko Touyoko were the only people who gained points for Tsuruga. * Momoko Touyoko and Nodoka Haramura were the only people with a positive score who gained less than +10,000 pts. Kazekoshi: * Mihoko Fukuji gained the most points for Kazekoshi Girls, and more than any other player, with +42,000 pts. She was the only player on Kazekoshi with a positive score. * Seika Bundou lost the most points for Kazekoshi Girls, and more than any other player, with -49,000 pts. * Miharu Yoshitome lost the least points for Kazekoshi Girls, with -1,200 pts. Of all players with a negative score, she lost the least points. * Kana Ikeda and Seika Bundou were the only people who lost more than -40,000 pts. * Sumiyo Fukabori was the only player in to lose or gain more than -10,000 pts in the vice captain match. Category:Qualification for the 71st Inter High School Mahjong Championships